MU2K14:STARS
by Marvel Universe 2K14
Summary: If you thought S.H.I.E.L.D. was great get load of the S.H.I.E.L.D's newest squadron. The Superhuman Tactics And Recon Squadron better known as S.T.A.R.S.
1. Chapter 1

S.T.A.R.S

issue #1:Assemble

By:Christopher Bennett

S.H.i.E.L.D. Helicarrier:

Phil coulson,director of s.h.i.e.l.d. along with a agent walks down the hall to his office.

Phil coulson: Agent Adams did she arrive.

Agent Adams: Yes,sir an hour ago. My i just say it was an honor to stand in her presence.

Phil coulson: Well she's quite a woman that will be all agent adams.

Agent Adams: Yes,sir.

Coulson walks into his office to see Agent Daisy johnson aka Quake waiting.

Phil Coulson: Agent Johnson, or do you prefer quake?

Quake: for you sir,quake is fine.

Phil Coulson: (smiling) Very well i asked you in Agen...quake to from you we've started up the superhuman divison.

Quake: very nice, sir.

Phil Coulson: Indeed,soon we'll be able give more of a helping hand.

Quake: If you mean helping The Avengers and such.

PHil Coulson: Yes,we've even had our first success with Agent Lawson.

Quake: Agent Robert Lawson?

Phil Coulson: Correct. however i asked you here because of this.

Coulson hands quake a file.

Quake: What's S.T.A.R.S. ?

Phil Coulson: A new developing team under us. It stands for Superhuman Tactics and Recon Squadron.

Quake: impressive,sir.

Phil Coulson: As we speak agents are gather the following in the files.

Quake: So once again why am i her,sir?

Phil Coulson: You quake will lead them.

Quake: Me,sir?

Phil Coulson: Yes, are you up for it?

Quake: (grinning) is the hulk green?

Phil Coulson: Good because i need you Quake. i do this not just for S.H.i.E.L.D. But for Nick and for Maria.

Suddenly,Agent Adams enters to deliver Coulson a message.

Phil Coulson: What is it agent Adams?

Agent Adams: Sir,they've arrived.

Phil Coulson: Thank you agent Adams shall we go,Quake.

Quake: let's do this, sir.

Phil Coulson: So is there any concerns?

Quake: Well it's aka Bengal. How did you get him to accept this. From what i remember he just wanted to live with his family in peace.

Phil Coulson: We promised him his family would never be harmed if he accepted.

Quake: I see, really interested in Thor girl.

Phil Coulson: We both are.

Coulson and Quake the hallway and enter another room. inside Lyra daughter of the Hulk,Duc No Tranh aka Bengal, Tara Olson AKA Thor Girl and Dr. Walter Newell aka Stingray are waiting.

Phil Coulson: Thank you for accepting my invitation. Does anyone have any questions before we begin.

Lyra: Yes i got one. Who's the woman next to you.

Quake: I'm Daisy Johnson but you can call me Quake.

Lyra: Got 's all i got.

Phil Coulson: Very well. First off welcome I ask you all here because you will make up the group known as S.T.A.R.S. You will be lead by Quake here. YouR orders will come directly from me. You will be agents of S.H.E.i.L.D. You six are who I chose.

Thor Girl: uh-mm...there's only five.

Phil Coulson: We'll get to that later but for now is there any question?

Stingray: Mr. Coulson with all due respect I don't feel I'm right for this.

Phil Coulson: i beg to differ . Your just what is needed as well as someone say like Tony Stark.

Stingray: I figured Stark would have a say in this.

Phil Coulson: (looking around) any other questions? i see well then follow me.

The group follows Coulson. They leave the helicarrier and takes a shuttle down to a huge opened field with more they exit the shuttle the agents salute Coulson.

Phil Coulson: Where is he Doctor Hunt?

Doctor hunt: He's over Atlantic ocean now,sir. Should be here is second.

Phil Coulson: that's good.

Quake: Sir,are we waiting for Lawson?

Thor Girl: Who's Lawson?

Phil Coulson: you'll see soon.

Suddenly,just in the distance the group sees a figure until he's stops right in front of them.

Agent Lawson: Hello sir. How'd I do doc?

Doctor Hunt: Well for you final test run it went excellent your vital are perfect.

Phil Coulson: everyone meet agent Robert Lawson also known as Whizzer.

Thor Girl and Lyra laugh under their breathe.

Phil Coulson: is something funny you two.

Whizzer: it's the name isn't, ladies? Well i to thought it was a goofy name we Director Coulson code named me. But he showed me the first man to carry the name was Robert Frank he fought with Cap during WW2. However he died sometime ago. But i'm proud to carry name.

Thor girl: i'm sorry i laughed i know what it's like carrying a name.

Thor Girl and Whizzer shake hands.

Phil Coulson: Well team now that is all settled let's give you your first assignment.

Quake: first assignment? Sir,you really think we're ready?

Phil Coulson: I do. And your first assignment is Madripoor.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

S.T.A.R.S

ISSUE #2: Assemble

By: Christopher Bennett

Previously...

The new S.H.I.E.L.D Director, Phil Coulson has restarted the Superhuman Division of S.H.I.E.L.D and he has placed Agent Daisy Johnson aka Quake to lead a group of the division which contents Lyra,Thor Girl,Stingray,Bengal and the new Whizzer they're known as S.T.A.R.S. .Their first mission involves Madripoor.

S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier:

Phil Coulson briefs the team on their assignment .

Phil Coulson: Madripoor a small island nation in Indonesian archipelago. Much like Genosha,it was a haven for pirate many years ago.

Lyra: Is Tyger Tiger still Head of State,sir?

Phil Coulson: As far we know ,Lyra...yes. She is still Head of State but there are rumors.

Bengal: What kind of rumors?

Phil Coulson: That she's just a figurehead. Someone else is running Madripoor.

Whizzer: Director Coulson why Madripoor?

Coulson flips to another image on the projector.

Quake: Who's that ?

Phil Coulson: This team is your objective. His name is Dr. Morgan Von Bruder.

Quake: He looks familiar.

Phil Coulson: He should was part of the science division here. He helped spearhead the Superhuman Division.

Whizzer: Yeah ,but he was an arrogant prick.

Phil Coulson: Agreed ,but now he's selling himself off to the highest bidder with all his secrets on the line. Your mission if you choose to accept it is bring Dr. Von Bruder back.

Thor Girl: Fan of Mission Impossible?

Coulson turns to Thor Girl and smiles at her.

Phil Coulson: Your contact ,Jessan Hoan will meet you there. You will go under as tourist . When you retrieve your objective there is a safe house known a Stinger if the situation calls for it. Dismissed people.

The team heads out leaving Quake and Coulson.

Phil Coulson: Agent Quake ,I know I'm sending you and your team off so sudden but I wouldn't do this if I didn't believe you could.

Quake: I know sir ,I just don't want our first mission to go bad.

Phil Coulson: You won't ,better catch up with your team.

Meanwhile still awaiting the arrival of Quake the rest of the team interacts with each other especially Lyra and Thor Girl.

Thor Girl: Lyra I got to ask we're suppose to go under as tourist but..

Lyra: My skin right?

Thor Girl: Yeah! No disrespect your the daughter of the Hulk it's your bloodline.

Lyra: None taken watch and be amazed.

Suddenly the young jade skinned red-head transforms to her human form.

Lyra: Voila!

Quake: (clapping) Very nice. Lets head out team.

The teams departs from the Helicarrier to make connection to a charter S.H.I.E.L.D owned plane. Inside the team prepares for their mission.

Whizzer: You look like a man preparing for battle.

Bengal: Indeed I am Mr. Lawson.

Whizzer: You can call me Robert or Whizzer.

Bengal: Fair enough Duc or Bengal.

Whizzer: I read my files on you word is you fought Daredevil.

Bengal: I did great fighter he is. A fine martial arts Daredevil is. How about you Robert any martial art training?

Whizzer: Boxing actually

Bengal: Boxing ,huh?

Whizzer: Yeah I come from a long line of boxers.

Bengal: But you chose S.H.I.E.L.D instead.

Whizzer: I did my parents weren't to upset just wanted something different and boy did I get it.

Bengal: Different is good,Robert.

The two shake hands

Madripoor 17 Hours Later,

Quake: Alright finally here.

Thor Girl: Where's our contact,Quake?

Suddenly a woman approaches the team tells them to follow her. The group enters a limo it's total silence during the drive. Finally the car stops and the team enters a luxury building. They head upstairs ,enters a penthouse suite.

Quake: Okay, enough of the silence are you our contact,Jessan Hoan.

Woman: I am indeed.

Stingray: Can you show your face?

Jessan Hoan : It would be my pleasure, Dr. Newell.

The woman removes her hood to reveal her identity .

Lyra: Your our contact?

Jessan Hoan : Yes, but I also am known as Tyger Tiger.

To be concluded.


	3. Chapter 3

S.T.A.R.S #3

ASSEMBLE PART 3

By: Chris"TheMtVernonKid"Bennett

Previously….

Team has embarked on their first mission their destination ,Madripoor and their contact is known other than Tyger Tyger.

Madripoor,Hightown

Lyra: Your our contact?

Jessan Hoan: Yes,but you also know me as Tyger Tyger.

Quake: I don't believe this, the Head of State?

Tyger Tyger: Indeed,surprised I see.

Quake: Not gonna lie but yes I am. But why you?

Tyger Tyger: Because I'm the only one on this damn island you can trust and Coulson owns me.

Bengal:What,do you mean?

Tyger Tyger: I sure you heard the rumors.

Thor Girl: The one about you only being a figurehead.

Tyger Tyger: Yes. The rumors are true. But I can't say anymore eyes everywhere. But Dr. Von Bruder is here.

Whizzer: And that would be?

Tyger Tyger: In less than an hour there will be an auction.

Quake: Coulson was right,that bastard is gonna sell himself off to the highest bidder.

Lyra: The real question is who are the bidder.

Stingray: Lyra is right,I bet my Hydra AND AIM.

Whizzer: Not to mention any other low life.

Tyger Tyger: Hydra and AIM representatives are here including to my knowledge H.A.M.M.E.R.

Quake: That's impossible when Osborn fell they fell.

Stingray: My guess S.H.I.E.L.D didn't catch all of them.

Quake: Right now our main objective is Von Bruder. So where is this auction being held?

Tyger Tyger show's the team a map of the island.

Tyger Tyger: The auction is being held on the northwest side of the island it's called Devil's Dagger there's an old hangar.

Bengal: Easy access in and out.

Tyger Tyger: Exactly. I must go good luck. My assistant Lin will help.

Tyger Tyger exits the room.

Quake: Alright we need to get to that hangar. Robert scout the hangar in and out.

Whizzer: You got it .

Whizzer races out of the room.

Quake: Once we know what we're dealing with we're going in.

Whizzer races through the streets on Madripoor heading northwest just as Tyger Tyger said. He reaches the hangar scouting the area. Whizzer see many helicopters dropping off people some he recognizes as well armed guards and some heavy muscle. He races back to tell the others.

Quake: So what did you see Robert?

Whizzer: Plenty of guards at all sides. Choppers are coming and going.

Quake: Anything else?

Whizzer: Yeah, they got some major muscle I saw Bloodscream and Roughouse not mention the Harriers.

Quake: The Harriers still merc for hire I see.

Lyra: We're out numbered Daisy.

Quake: I know.

Bengal: We maybe outnumbered but we were put together for a reason.

Thor Girl: Duc is right we just need to put the odds in our favor.

Quake: Lin we need a set of wheels

Lin: Right away, madam.

Lin leaves to retrieve transportation.

Quake: Alright team we finish this.

Elsewhere…

Tyger Tyger: Make sure Lin keep me informed of the teams progress.

?: And what progress is that?

Tyger Tyger is startled.

Tyger Tyger: Nothing that concerns

?: Well it does, now what progress?

Tyger Tyger: Bruder of course.

?: Then let's go see the egghead.

Back at Devil's Dagger:

Quake: Alright,first we take out the guards at each points. Lyra you take the North gate. Bengal the South gate. Whizzer the others are yours. Thor Girl in the air till need.

Thor Girl: Well do

Thor Girl ascends into the air.

Quake: Stingray cover the docks. When I give the signal we go in hard and fast.

Stingray: Daisy, look Von Bruder has made his appears.

Quake: Good. And let's do this.

The team gets to their positions. Inside hangar the auction began. Von Bruder began to speak to entice his bidders.

Von Bruder: Thank you for coming I worked for S.H.I.E.L.D for too long first for Nick Fury,then that bitch Maria Hill thank God she's dead and when Coulson came into power what complete idiot. Now I have the power and I'm willing to share it for the high bid. So what are the secrets of S.H.I.E.L.D worth?

AIM Representative: $500,000

HYDRA Representative: Please $750,000

HAMMER Representative: $1,000,000

Von Bruder: I have $1,000,000.

Triads: $2,000,000

Black Spectre Representative: $4,000,000

While the auction was going on Quake and her team wait.

Quake: (comlink ) Alright Thor Girl give us thunder and lightning.

Thor Girl raises her golden hammer and summons the thunder and lightning.

Roughouse: Interesting weather we're have don't you think Bloodscream?

Bloodscream: Scare of thunder?

Roughouse: Shut up!

Quake: (comlink) On my mark everyone. Bengal go!

With quick precision strikes Bengal knocks out the guards on South.

Quake: (comlink) Lyra go

Lyra makes short work of the guards on the North.

Quake: (comlink) Whizzer rest are all yours.

Whizzer takes the rest of the guards out with his super speed.

Whizzer: Guards are taken care of Quake.

Quake: My turn then.

With pinpoint accuracy Quake uses her seismic waves to explode to helicopters. With that all attention was on the explosions.

Von Bruder: What the hell happened? Everyone be on guard.

Quake: (shouting) Von Bruder!

Von Bruder: Who's there?

Quake: You're under arrest!

Quake appears for the smoke.

Von Bruder: S.H.I.E.L.D but how?

Bloodscream: It's only one.

Bloodscream and Roughouse charge Quake however Whizzer rushes in and takes Bloodscream and races him through the city. While Thor Girl handles Roughouse. All the representatives scatter. One of the Harriers, Longbow take aim at Quake.

Longbow: (aiming her bow)I got her .

Bengal: I think not!

Bengal disarms Longbow. Lyra handles the other Harrier members Shotgun,Warhawk .

Elsewhere, Whizzer still races Bloodscream .

Bloodscream: What are you doing? Let go me!

Whizzer: Don't bet on it fang face.

The vampire-like man tries to break free of Whizzer. However Whizzer picks up speed until the G-force was too much for even Bloodscream until Whizzer swings him at hyper speed in an iceberg.

Whizzer: Enjoy your Antarctica. Don't eat the penguin fang face,later.

Back on Madripoor Thor Girl battles the powerful Roughouse .

Roughouse : Figures I get the woman. Who do you think you are Thor?

Thor Girl: Roughouse I know you are a descendant of the trolls.

Roughouse: Yeah so.

Thor Girl: Then the gloves are off ugly.

Tarene charges her hammer. She flew staight toward Roughouse,he tosses a huge piece of debris at Thor Girl however it does not stop her. She crashes right through it connecting with a huge blow sending Roughouse flying.

Thor Girl: Damn, I think I hit him too hard.

Quake still fights her way through the massive crowd is unable to get to Von Bruder.

He is able to reach a jet ski at the near by dock. By that time it was too late.

Quake: (talking to herself) I could blow the jet ski up,but Stingray he all yours.

Von Bruder: (laughing) Thought you had me fools.

Suddenly, Stingray leaps from the water punching Von Bruder off the jet ski.

Stingray: Sorry Von Bruder it's over. You're under arrest. (comlink) Quake got him.

Quake: copy that.

Whizzer: What did I miss?

Quake: Robert you have snow on you.

Whizzer: Yeah dropped Bloodscream off in the South Pole.

Bengal: The Harrier members are all disposed of as well.

Lyra: Yeah but about all the others?

Quake: We'll find them. We got Von is bringing him in.

Whizzer: We should tell Tyger Tyger.

?: You mean this Tyger Tyger?

The team turns around to see Tyger Tyger be held captive by a familiar person.

Quake: Oh man God,Daken?

Daken: (claws to Tyger Tyger throat) In the flesh so your the secret Tyger Tyger was hiding.

Quake: What are you doing here?

Daken : I run Madripoor.

Quake: Impossible.

Daken: I'm afraid it isn't. You screw up my plans!

Quake: Let her go,Daken. Or else?

Daken: (laughing) Or else what?

Quake: I bring the thunder.

Daken: Am I supposed to be intimidated my that threat?

Quake: Fine. Whizzer now!

Whizzer races towards Daken before her could react Tyger Tyger was no longer with him. Daken in a fit of anger charges Quake.

However Quake uses her powers causing a seismic explosion in Daken's heart. The son of Wolverine still standing starts to recover.

Quake: (comlink) Bring the thunder!

Suddenly, a huge lightning bolt strikes Daken down. Thor Girl descends from the clouds. Stingray comes ashore with Von Bruder.

Thor Girl: Is that Wolverine?

Quake: No, his maniac son. Stingray is Von Bruder okay?

Stingray: Yeah see for yourself.

Stingray drops Von Bruder,he looks around at the team.

Von Bruder: Who are you?

Quake: Bruder your under arrest. And you may call us S.T.A.R.S

The End


	4. Chapter 4

S.T.A.R.S. #4

ENTER AGENT LAURA GREEN

By:Chris"TheMtVernonKid"Bennett

Previously…

S.T.A.R.S had their first mission which took the team into the island nation of Madripoor,helping Tyger Tyger regain control of the country from Daken. Now the son of Wolverine is in custody and the team moves on.

**S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier**

Phil Coulson: Excellent job team.

Quake: Thank you,sir.

Stingray: So what happens to Daken,sir?

Phil Coulson: He'll be sent to the Cube Prime.

Thor Girl: And Tyger Tyger takes control of Madripoor completely.

Phil Coulson: Indeed.

Suddenly,an agent walks in she had red hair, intense green eyes but a wonderful smile.

Phil Coulson: Team I'd like to introduce you to Agent Laura Green. Another member of the Superhuman Division.

Agent Laura Green: Hello it's a pleasure. Hello again Agent Lawson or do you prefer Whizzer?

Whizzer: In the field Whizzer but you here Agent Lawson or Robert.

Lyra: So Agent Green what's your ability?

Agent Green steps forward, she looks at Quake. And morphs into Quake.

Bengal:She's a shape shifter

Phil Coulson: Yes indeed. Now Agent Green the floor is yours.

Agent Green morphs back into herself.

Agent Laura Green: Thank you Director Coulson. This is a mission that involves trafficking of children.

Quake: No disrespect Agent Green is this really a job for us?

Agent Laura Green:I understand Agent Johnson but the man involved has never been caught by anyone including Interpol.

Quake: And you can catch this guys?

Agent Laura Green: I can.

Phil Coulson: So what do you need from the team Agent Green?

Agent Laura Green: With your permission,sir I don't need the full team just a few...four to be exact.

Quake: Where exactly, Agent Green?

Agent Laura Green: Thailand. That was one of the main countries being hit.

Lyra: If it's about children then count me in.

Whizzer: So am I.

Bengal: I shall go as well.

Agent Laura Green: Thank you just on more, Thor Girl?

Thor Girl: Sorry I need to pay my respect to someone in Asgardia.

Agent Laura Green: How about you Agent Johnson?

Quake looks at Director Coulson she looks at the rest of the team.

Quake: I'm in Agent Green what's the plan.

Agent Laura Green:Simple I'll disguise myself as a child,Bengal you will act as my poor uncle wanting something better for his niece.

Whizzer: And the rest of us will follow the breadcrumbs to the leader.

Agent Laura Green: Exactly. (showing a photo) This is who you'll make contact with Bengal. His name is Tom Po.

Bengal: Looks like a vile man.

Agent Laura Green: He's just that,Bengal.

Phil Coulson: You all have you orders I advice you all to follow Agent Laura Green orders.

Quake: Understood,sir.

The team departs and heads to Bangkok, hours later they arrive in Thailand. With all the intel Agent Laura Green provides, the team sets their plan in motion. Bengal heads down to a bar where Tom Po likes to reside. Bengal enters the bar and spot Tom Po. Bengal walks up to the very husk bald man.

Tom Po: Another drink! (sees Bengal in disguise) Hey who are you?

Bengal:You are Tom Po,yes?

Tom Po: That depends who are you?

Bengal: My name is Tao Pham I was told you are the man to talk to.

Tom Po: About what?

Bengal: I have a niece,I'm not a rich man but my niece deserves better. I was told you could help with that.

Tom Po:Well, I can help but it will cost you. If you are willing to pay.

Bengal: I will pay all I have for a better life for my niece.

Tom Po smiles.

Tom Po: Fair enough if everything goes well your niece will have a better life go to a good school the works.

Bengal reaches into his pocket and pulls out money.

Bengal:(passes the money on the table) That is all my savings .

Tom Po counts the money looks up at Bengal and smiles.

Tom Po:This will do,now where is your niece?

Bengal: She is outside wait.

The two men walk outside and sitting by a tree was a little girl she wore a brown shirt and shorts.

Tom Po: So this is your niece cute little thing. How old is she?

Bengal: She is seven years old her name is Moon.

Tom Po (kneeling down) Hello Moon how are ?

Moon: I'm fine you're pretty chubby mister.

Tom Po: Haha..funny don't worry . Moon here will be just fine thanks to you.

Moon and her uncle hung each other and she departs with Tom Po. Once they are out of sight Whizzer,Quake and Lyra appear.

Bengal: He's taken the bait. Are you ready Whizzer?

Whizzer: Ready. And with the tracking device inside Moon's earring we'll find them.

Quake: Remember Robert not too close.

Whizzer: You got!

Whizzer races after Tom Po cars.

Quake: Now we wait for Whizzer's signal.

Lyra: I just hope Moon will be alright?

Bengal: She will be just fine,Lyra.

While the team waited, Tom Po along with Moon drive farther outside the city. Until they stop at what would seem to be an abandon warehouse. Tom Po and Moon exits the car and walk into the warehouse building. Inside Moon sees other children of all ages most are females.

Tom Po: See Moon all these kids are just like you their parents wanted something better for them. So this is where you'll sleep.

He places her on a cot bed he also chains her leg to the end of the bed.

Moon: Why the chain ?

Tom Po: Don't be scared it's so you don't get hurt.

He walks upstair into an office. Moon looks around many of the other children look at of them look miserable and wave at her,Moon smiles and waves back.

Meanwhile Outside

Whizzer:(over codec) Hey guys Tom Po took Moon into a warehouse outside the city. I scouted the area. Not much these guys have no fear of being discovered. Follow the signal and let's wait for Agent Green's signal ...you copy.

Quake: (replying over codec) Copy that Whizzer.

Lyra:Ready to roll?

Quake: Time roll. You two ready?

Bengal: Indeed let us end this.

The three enter their vehicle and head in the direction to meet Whizzer.

**Meanwhile Back at the Warehouse**

Moon just waits shortly men come around with bowls on soup for the children. One of them hands Moon a bowl of soup.

Moon: Thank you

The man just looks at Moon and walks away. She watches the men pass out soups to all the children. Soon she sees Tom Po walking down form the office. He approach Moon and sits next to her.

Tom Po: Like the soup Moon?

Moon: It's nasty taste like sour milk.

Suddenly,Tom Po slaps the bowl of soup out of Moon's hand. She jumps back in fear.

Tom Po: You...better eat we can't have you not eating.

Moon: But I'm not hungry .

He grabs her wrist fiercely

Tom Po: You think I'm playing! You! Will eat! You little maggot!

Moon just looks at Tom Po. He walks away grabs another bowl of soup and force feeds Moon. Outside the rest of the team reunites with Whizzers.

Quake: Whizzers you said no guards,correct?

Whizzer: None.

Bengal: Look a car approaches.

The car that approached was a limo once it stop a couple of well armed men exit,shortly after and man in a red suit exits he wore dark glass but well dressed.

Lyra (hulking out) I Bet he's the alpha male of this operation.

Bengal: I believe you are right Lyra.

The team watches the man enter the warehouse. Once inside little Moon see the man. Tom Po runs up to him and shakes his hand.

Tom Po: Always a please

: I can see the operation is all in order.

Tom Po: Yes indeed,sir.

: Good I have buyers all over the world. Make sure the children are strong.

Tom Po:Yes

: Tom Po let us continue in the office.

Tom Po: Sure

The two walk upsides and enter the office.

Moon: That must be him. Time to end this.

Suddenly, frees her leg from the chains. The other kids see it but Moon signals to them to not talk. She sneaks passed everyone without being seen. She race upstair to where and Tom Po are.

Moon (over codec): It's time. Be warned there are children in the nest.

Quake: (over codec) Copy that. First let's deal with the armed thugs Whizzer their all yours.

Whizzer quickly disarms the armed men. They never knew he was there. Bengal follows up by knocking all six men out.

Quake: Good work Whizzer get inside. Lyra time to make a door!

Whizzer race inside and starts to free the children.

Whizzer: Come with me,kids

Just when Whizzer starts round the children up. Lyra smashes through the side wall. The men inside start to attack however Bengal and Quake back Lyra up.

: What the hell is going?

Tom Po: I don't know we better take a look.

Just as the two approach the door little Moon enters.

Tom Po: Moon? How did you get free?

Moon: Tubby I could have freed myself a long time among.

Tom Po: What?

Moon: (pointing at ) So this him,right? Well I guess I can drop my act now.

: Act? What act?

Moon: You see I'm not a little girl. Hell,my names not even Moon.

Tom Po: Then what is your name? And you sound older than you are.

Moon: You're really slow Tom Po. Shall I show you who I am? Okay I'll show you.

Moon begin grow in size and reveals herself to be Agent Green.

: How? Who?

Agent Laura Green: I'm Agent Laura Green of S.H.I.E.L.D and you two are under arrest.

: S.H.I.E.L.D ? Well then…

reached into his suit and tries to pull out a gun but Agent Green was too fast she easily disarms and flips him. Tom Po tries to escape but Agent Green kicks a chair at him and sends him off balance crashing into the wall.

Agent Laura Green:Like I said you're under arrest.

**S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier 24 Hour Later**

Phil Coulson: Good work and his associates will spend the rest of their lives in prison.

Bengal: What of the children,sir?

Phil Coulson: They be returned to their homes. Most were kidnapped so foster care is for the best. But more importantly Agent Green nice job.

Lyra: He's right your plan work well.

Quake: I agree.

Phil Coulson: Glad you all believe that because this team was always gonna get Agent Green would fit perfectly on this team.

Quake: With her shape-shifting ability I agree.

Thor Girl and Stingray enter the conference room.

Thor Girl: What's going on?

Lyra: Director Coulson has add a new member to the team.

Stingray: Really?

Bengal: Yes Agent Green.

Stingray: Congratulations Agent Green.

Agent Laura Green: Thank you I'm honored.

Phil Coulson: However,before we rejoice Agent Green it's time.

Agent Laura Green: Yes ,sir if I'm to be apart of this team I must show them the true me.

Lyra: Show us what?

Phil Coulson: Just watch team.

Agent Green begins to take on another form. The team just watches. Until finally Agent Green shows the team her true form.

Quake: You've got to be kidding,sir.

Whizzer: My God!

Stingray: No way.

Phil Coulson: I'm afraid it true team.

Agent Green: I did not mean to lie but I was following orders for the Director. But you can call me Agent Green or Agent Lyja.

The End

What a Skrull an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D? When did this happen and how long? And more importantly how did Lyja get out the Negative Zone?


	5. Chapter 5

S.T.A.R.S #5

THEN AND NOW

By:Chris"TheMtVernonKid"Bennett

**PREVIOUSLY**

After successfully assisting fellow agent Laura Green. Director Coulson informs the team that Agent Green is also the newest member,the team welcome the shape shifting agent. However, they discover that Agent Green is more than just a shape shifter she not even human she's a skrull and not just any skrull. Agent Green is Lyja ex wife to the deceased Johnny Storm aka Human Torch.

**S.H.I.E.L.D HELICARRIER: **

Quake: You've got to be kidding,sir.

Thor Girl: This has gotta be a nightmare.

Stingray: I don't know what to say.

Lyja: I'm sorry to have kept my identity from you all. But..

Director Coulson: But I told her to.

Quake: Sir,with all due respect don't you know who she is?

Director Coulson: I do.

Quake: And you're all right with this?

Director Coulson: I am.

Suddenly,Thor Girl fiercely grabs Lyja.

Thor Girl: A damn skrull give me one good reason why I shouldn't cave you skull in Skrull!

Director Coulson: Thor Girl stand down now!

Lyja: (gasping for air) Please...I mean….. you no ….harm.

Thor Girl: Your kind secretly invaded tried to take over our

world and you mean us no harm!

Lyja: Yes...please.

Director Coulson: Thor Girl I said release her now that's an order!

Lyra approaches Thor Girl places her hand on Thor Girl's shoulder.

Lyra: Tarene,let her go.

Thor Girl looks at her teammates and Director Coulson then Lyja and let's her go.

Lyja: (coughing) Thank you.

Lyra: I didn't do it for you.

Quake: Sir,are you out of you mind? A skrull?

Director Coulson: I perfectly sane,Agent Johnson. Now if anyone else attacks Agent Lyja again you will be removed from this team.

Whizzer: All this time Agent Green was a skrull. I thought we were friends?

Lyja: We are friends Robert.

Stingray: Sir,why?Don't you know what she's done? During the invasion she sent the Baxter Building in the Negative Zone along with Ben Grimm,Johnny Storm and the children of Reed and Sue Richards.

Bengal: She placed children endanger?

Lyja: I assure you it was that or the other blow it up as the skrulls wanted it. I save them but I did wrong but that was then this is my life now.

Thor Girl: And you think that is suppose to make up for everything? There are still sleepers of your race out plotting revenge. We should turn you over to S.W.O.R.D.

Quake: Easy Thor Girl I don't like it either I'm sure Director Coulson will explain.

Director Coulson: Actually I'm not team Lyja is.

Lyja waits for someone to ask a question. Whizzer is the first to ask.

Whizzer: How long have you been with S.H.I.E.L.D?

Lyja: After the fall of Thor. I worked closely with Director Coulson.

Stingjay: How did you get out of the Negative Zone and do you know about Johnny Storm?

Lyja: (starts to cry) I do. I stayed in the negative zone to atone for my sins. However,I never...I could not stay there forever I needed to face my actions. Before the complete shutdown of 42 I traveled there and agents of S.W.O.R.D AND S.H.I.E.L.D found me. I was taken back to Earth and imprisoned in the Peak. Until one day I received visitors.

**Several Months Ago,The Peak:**

S.W.O.R.D Agent: You have visitors,skrull.

Lyja: Visitors no one knows I'm here.

?: Hello Lyja.

Lyja: Reed why are you here ? And who's your associate?

Reed Richards: This Director Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. And the reason why I'm here is to understand your reason for what you did during the invasion you put my family in danger. Why?

Lyja: Reed, the empire wanted to do far worse I made a choice to save them.

Reed Richards: And what did the empire want?

Lyja: They wanted the family killed.

Director Coulson: You said they as if you don't associate yourself with the Skrulls.

Lyja: Honestly, I don't I am far from the skrulls and I'm not the only one. To the them I would be a traitor. How is the family,Reed how's Johnny?

Reed becomes speechless and lowers his head.

Reed Richards: He's dead Lyja.

Lyja is stunned she drops to her knee and cries.

Lyja: How did it happens? Tell me...please.

Reed Richards: He died protecting the world that's all you need to know.

Lyja: I'm sorry Reed truly I am.

Reed Richards: When I was informed of your whereabouts I asked a favor.

Lyja: And what is that?

Director Coulson: That you be released into S.H.I.E.L.D custody. You see Lyja I'm all about second chances and I feel you deserve a second chance, atonement doesn't always have to be completed alone.

Lyja: Why? I deserve this I helped another race nearly crumble another.

Reed Richards: Because I know you Lyja there had to be a reason and because Johnny would never accept this. And also known in the end you saved my children as well.

Lyja: How are they?

Reed Richards: As well as they can be.

Director Coulson: Will you accept the offer?

Lyja: For Johnny I will. I am yours I'm at you service.

**S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier ,Now:**

Stingray: So Reed Richards helped?

Lyja: Yes.

Quake: And you're doing this as atonement.

Lyja: Yes,Quake. But more for Johnny.

Lyra: What was he to you,anyway?

Lyja: We were married.

Thor Girl: Wait! you and the Human Torch were married?

Lyja: Yes.

Whizzer: So Reed Richards vouched for you but what of Sue Richards?

Lyja:That Robert took place three weeks ago I was already an agent by that time. Under my Agent Laura Green disguise I need to pay me respect to the family.

**Three Weeks Ago, Baxter Building:**

Agent Green: Hello,Mr and Mrs. Richards. My name is Agent Laura Green.

Sue Richards: Are you one of my brother old flings? Listen I'm sorry if he promised you anything.

Agent Green: No. I just wanted to come by and pay my respects. I saw the monumental downstairs it's beautiful.

Sue Richards: Thank you so how is Director Coulson doing as the head of S.H.I.E.L.D?

Agent Green: He's.. quite good at his job you can tell he's a student of the game.

Just then the Thing with Franklin on his shoulders walks in.

Thing: So what do we have here an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D and pretty one too.

Agent Green: Just paying my respects .

Franklin approaches Agent Green.

Franklin: Wow you're very pretty Uncle Ben is right. Did you know Uncle Johnny he was the coolest.

Agent Green: (crying) I….I..I'm sorry.

Franklin: Why are you crying,lady?

Agent Green: Because I can't lie to you all. I did know Johnny and he knew me. I loved him we were married once.

Ben Grimm: What ole torchie had a secret marriage.

Agent Green: It's better if I show you.

Agent Green shape shifts into her original self. And everyone is surprised.

Ben Grimm: Lyja it can't be. You're with S.H.I.E.L.D now?

Lyja: Yes Ben it is me. I needed to come and pay my respects to you all.

Franklin: It's you again I remember you.

Lyja: (reaching for Franklin) Hello.

Suddenly, a force field is around Franklin.

Sue Richards: Franklin go to your room, now.

Franklin: But why

Sue Richards: Now!

Franklin runs to his room suddenly Lyja is forced into the wall by Sue's force field.

Sue Richards: How dare you come into my home!

Lyja: Aaargh...Sue please I mean you no harm.

Sue Richards: You put my children endanger!

Reed Richards: Susan,dear please show some compassion.

Sue Richards: No, she doesn't deserve it she and her kind deserve only one thing.

Lyja: Sue..this...is not...you. You know Johnny...wouldn't..

Sue Richards: You don't ever say my brother's name!

Thing reaches and grabs Susan.

Thing: Susie that's enough we're not murderers and she right Johnny wouldn't agree with this.

Sue release her hold on Lyja. She regains her composure and explains herself.

Lyja: As I said I mean you all no harm I know what I did was wrong and I'm paying for it everyday. But I had to see all of you I also came by to thank Reed.

Sue Richards: Thank Reed why?

Lyja: It was he who helped vouch for me.

Sue Richards: What why,Reed?

Reed Richards: For Johnny and because deep down I still care for her Sue. Yes,she endangered the kids by placing the Baxter Building in the Negative Zone. However it could've been far worse the Skrull Queen ordered the building destroyed.

Sue Richards: And think what she did makes it right?

Ben Grimm: Trust me Susie I was there it was rough but Lyja was there helping us even saved Franklin.

Lyja: Sue I know you're upset about Johnny's death and my appearance about trust me when I tell you I have no ties to what's left of the skrull empire. This is my home now and I will protect it.

Sue Richards:It's not that easy I'm sorry but I can't.

Sue walks away and leaves the other with Lyra.

Reed Richards: Give her time Lyja.

Ben Grimm: Yeah,you just keep doing what you do.

Lyja: Thank you Reed. Thanks Ben.

Lyja begins to depart

Reed Richards: Lyja you know Johnny would be proud you.

Lyja: I hope so.

**S.H.I.E.L.D HELICARRIER,NOW**

Whizzer: So Sue never forgave you,huh?

Lyja: No. She hasn't.

Director Coulson: Lyja is apart of this team if you don't want any part of this there's the door.

Quake: Alright ,sir I trust you but it's gonna be hard to trust her.

Lyja: I will earn your trust.

Director Coulson: And the games begin team.

The End


End file.
